1. Field
The following description relates to a method and an apparatus for wireless power transmission for efficient power distribution.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless power is energy transmitted to a wireless power reception apparatus from a wireless power transmission apparatus via magnetic coupling. Accordingly, a wireless power charging system includes a source device for wirelessly transmitting power and a target device for wirelessly receiving power. The source device may be referred to as a wireless power transmission apparatus. Also, the target device may be referred to as a wireless power reception apparatus.
The source device includes a source resonator, and the target device includes a target resonator. Magnetic coupling or resonant coupling occurs between the source resonator and the target resonator.